1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharging structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the tendency of miniaturization, slimness and high function of electronic devices, demands for performance improvement, miniaturization and slimness of electronic components applied to electronic devices have increased.
Further, as portability of electronic devices becomes more important, the electronic devices need to be operated at high speed under low-voltage and low-current environment, and therefore the withstand voltage of the electronic components needs to be reduced accordingly.
However, various types of electronic devices to which the electronic components are applied may be frequently applied with overvoltage or overcurrent, that is, not within a tolerable range due to instability, static electricity, and the like, of an input power supply.
When overvoltage or overcurrent is applied to electronic devices, the deterioration phenomenon of electronic devices or the malfunction of electronic components and electronic device including the same may be induced.
Therefore, attempts to develop technologies for discharging static electricity through a safe path so as to prevent static electricity from being introduced into electronic devices or electronic components or portions sensitive to static electricity from being damaged even though static electricity is introduced into electronic devices have been continuously conducted.
Meanwhile, Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3, and the like, disclose an electrostatic protection device, and the like.
However, the existing electrostatic protection technologies including Patents 1 to 3, and the like, provide a structure of reducing discharge starting voltage but have a limitation in precisely controlling a range of the discharge starting voltage.